


The Forgotten

by oldrussiancaptainsteve



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: PRE-DEVICE, THIS DEALS WITH ILLEGAL FORBIDDEN PAST STUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldrussiancaptainsteve/pseuds/oldrussiancaptainsteve
Summary: IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE TAGS, THIS HAS PRE-DEVICE STUFF IN IT, SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT!
Kudos: 2





	The Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE TAGS, THIS HAS PRE-DEVICE STUFF IN IT, SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT!

"Let's a go Team Maerio!"

"God no not again!" 

"LOSER."

" _ This game is broken." _

TWRP was sitting on the couch, playing an intense game of Mario Kart. Sung jumped off the couch victorious. 

“Ha HA! I win again!” Sung laughed.

“AND I HAVE TAKEN SECOND PLACE FOR TEAM MARIO.” Havve said.

“This sucks! Where were you Phobos?” Meouch yelled.

“ _ My controller turned off. _ ” Phobos said.

As the chatter of the end of a Mario Kart Grand Prix died down, all the power in the house went out.

“ _ That is why I lost. _ ” Phobos said.

“THE POWER JUST WENT OUT RIGHT NOW.” Havve said.

“ _ It hit my controller first. _ ”

“You’re just trying to explain why you lost!” Sung said.

“Hey uh, you guys seein that too?” Meouch pointed toward the other end of the room, where something peculiar was happening.

A black portal was tearing itself open in reality, sparks of purple lightning shooting from it. As it grew and grew, a figure dragged themself out of it. They were in a padded zip-up white lab coat, though underneath that, a patched-together faded pink and blue spandex could be seen, along with a tattered brown bomber jacket. His face was completely obscured by a black gas mask, with spikes attached to it. A black visor with pink stripes hung around his neck, as well as what looked like an Egyptian pharaoh collar. The lab coat had two black shoulder pads, emblazoned with a blue diamond with a silver B in the middle.

A voice speaking through a broken modulator rang out. “Finally, it took a dozen eternities, but I was able to drag myself here.” The figure got to their feet as the portal began to collapse. “You left me in a defunct timeline in a dead multiverse! But! You could not rid yourself of your greatest foe!”

Sung began to slowly approach the mystery person. “Do... do we know you?”

“You even made yourselves forget huh? I saw that there was no record of me in this universe, but I thought you would remember our epic battles.” The person said.

“Uh... Havve? Anything on this guy?” Sung asked.

“NOTHING.” Havve said. As he did, everybody formed a circle around the stranger in their living room.

“I see you have gotten some new armor since I last saw you. Me? I got these accessories from the other survivors that you left in that mess. They should look familiar.”

“Nah dude, not ringin a bell.” Meouch said.

“I suppose you wouldn’t know commander. You were the newest one to this bunch of idiots.” They turned to face Sung. “But you! You recruited them. They were your friends before you decided to make everybody forget about them! Them, and me.”

“Listen, man, I think you may have the wrong doctor-” 

“I AM THE DOCTOR HERE YOU ARE NOTHING!!!” The stranger exploded. “Me and you. Our destinies have been tied ever since you were born within the Big Bang. It was I who was the cause of your parents’ death!”

“Hate to break it to you, but Mama and Papa Cone are fine, buddy.”

“Then I will have to take a more personal approach this time.”

“THAT’S ENOUGH.” Havve swung at the stranger, but they were able to dodge the blow. They walked through the opening that Havve left, and began walking towards the front of the house, followed closely behind by everyone.

“Please, please.” The stranger said. “I am not here to fight. Not yet anyway. I came here to introduce myself.”

“ _ And who are you?”  _ Phobos asked.

“And you have broken your vow of silence Lord Phobos? I guess your peoples’ demise wasn’t worth not having a voice modulator like mine.”

“We are goin’ to kick your ass, you bastard.” Meouch snarled.

“Not this time Commander. Do you all remember The Device?” The stranger asked.

Everyone glanced a Sung, his chest emitting a light blue aura.

“You fools left me with mine.” The stranger pulled out a piece of machinery that was covered in switches, tubes, and spinning lights. After a moment a force emanated from his Device and struck TWRP. Everyone except Sung fell to their knees. “As easy as it would be to eliminate your friends now, I have grander plans. You see, I have already contacted this world’s corporate scientists, and have begun many schemes and plots.”

BOOM.

The front of the house was blown off, revealing a CorpCo brand tank behind it,

“Tend to your friends, pylon. They don’t have much time.” The stranger began laughing and began walking to the tank.

“Who... who are you?” Sung asked.

“You still don’t remember? Fine.” The stranger turned around with a flourish. “I am Doctor Boredom, and I vow to destroy TWRP!!!” The Doctor laughed as he walked away, and entered the awaiting tank.


End file.
